Hetalia sweet christmas
by RikuSena
Summary: 25 Desember,hari natal. Hari dimana orang-orang menghabiskan hari ini bersama dengan orang yang mereka sayangi dan cintai,para karakter Hetalia pun bukan perkecualian.mereka pun merayakan natal bersama orang yang mereka cintai,dengan cara masing-masing
1. Chapter 1

Summary : 25 Desember…hari natal. Hari yang penuh cinta dan kehangatan yang dihabiskan bersama dengan orang-orang tercinta. Bagaimanakah para karakter Hetalia menghabiskan malam natalnya bersama dengan orang tercinta mereka? Check it out XD

Warning: :Fanfic ini mengandung YAOI atau boyxboy love, jika tidak suka harap klik tombol back tapi jika OK tolong baca dan review ya...dan juga ada beberapa kesalahan dalam tata bahasa. Dan juga Fic ini agak gaje, jadi kalau ada yang aneh, harap dimaklumi. Dan oh ya, mungkin oh bukan, tapi pasti para karakternya agak atau sangat OOC. Dan cerita ini sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya dengan cerita hetalia, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.

Disclaimer :Hetalia bukan punya saya, tapi milik om Hidekaz Himaruya. Jadi kalau saya bilang punya saya, jangan dipercaya ya~ itu bohong~ XD.

ENJOY IT EVERYBODY!XD

* * *

**Russia/China**

Ivan Braginski memasuki rumah besar bertingkat tempat tinggalnya bersama dengan kekasihnya tercinta, Wang Yao. Dia bergumam 'Aku pulang' sambil melepaskan mantel dan scarf yang dipakainya untuk mengusir hawa musim dingin di China dan menggantungnya di gantungan mantel di samping pintu. Setelah itu, dia berjalan semakin dalam ke dalam rumah itu untuk menemukan kekasihnya.

"Yao?" tanya Ivan memanggil kekasihnya itu.

"Di sini, aru~" samar-samar Ivan mendengar suara kekasihnya itu dari arah ruang tamu. Ivan segera berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dan memasuki ruangan itu. Dia melihat kekasihnya sedang sibuk menghias pohon natal dengan berbagai ornamen, mulai dari ornamen berbentuk bunga, rantai-rantai kertas, dan lampion-lampion kecil. Dia juga menggantungkan beberapa kaos kaki di perapian.

"Kau sibuk mempersiapkan natal, da?" tanya Ivan sambil memandangi pohon natal yang dihias kekasihnya itu.

"Iya" kata Yao sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimanapun natal adalah hari yang harus dirayakan. Itu adalah hari dimana semua orang berbahagia, aru"

Ivan memandang kaos kaki di perapian dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku tidak percaya natal da" kata Ivan pelan. "Kalau memang sinterklas datang untuk memberikan hadiah dan kebahagiaan, aku tidak ingat dia pernah memberikanku hadiah apa pun"

Yao memandang kekasihnya itu sebelum berjalan mendatangi kekasihnya itu. "Ivan…" katanya pelan. "Kau tidak perlu sinterklas untuk membuatmu bahagia, aru". Yao pun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Ivan pelan. "Karena membuatmu bahagia adalah tugasku" bisiknya sebelum berjalan ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk hari natal keesokan harinya.

Ivan terpaku sambil mengusap bibirnya pelan. Perlahan-lahan sebuah senyum muncul di bibirnya saat dia duduk dengan santai di sofa di ruang tamunya dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati lantunan lagu-lagu natal di luar dan aroma masakan yang disiapkan oleh Yao untuk besok. Dia merasa damai, untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan kedamaian di hari natal ini.

_Kutarik perkataanku tadi da, _pikir Ivan. _Sinterklas sudah memberikan hadiah terbaik untukku. Dia memberikanku cinta dan kehangatan dalam wujud Yao. _

_Cinta yang begitu lembut dan damai dari Yao adalah hadiah natal terindah untukku…_

_

* * *

_**Lithuania/Poland**

Toris sibuk memasak _**Oplatek**_, makanan tradisional Polandia untuk hari natal besok pagi. Dia juga sibuk mondar-mandir di dapur menyiapkan berbagai makanan lain. Dia ingin hari natal ini sempurna…karena hari ini adalah natal pertama yang dia habiskan bersama Feliks setelah kemerdekaannya.

Feliks…

Dia melirik ke luar dari dapur ke arah ruang tamu, dimana dia meliha Feliks sedang sibuk menghias pohon natal bersama dengan Raivis dan Eduard. Feliks sedang tertawa-tawa sambil membantu Raivis menggantung cokelat di bagian atas pohon natal yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh tubuh mungil Raivis sementara Eduard tersenyum sambil mengatur hiasan-hiasan pohon natal itu supaya terlihat lebih bagus dan artistik.

Toris tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah bermimpi dia bisa merayakan natal dengan suasana damai dan hangat seperti ini. Dengan tawa dan kehangatan, bersama seluruh keluarga dan orang-orang tercintanya.

Natal yang pernah dirasakannya hanyalah natal berdarah…hari dimana Ivan akan mengamuk dan menghajar mereka bertiga lebih keras dari biasanya. Dia hanya mengenal warna merah darah, bukan warna putih lembut salju…dia hanya tahu rasa sakit, bukan kebahagiaan dan tawa.

Hingga tahun ini.

Tahun ini…dia bisa tertawa, dia bisa merasakan kehangatan bersama keluarganya. Dia bisa merasakan arti natal sesunggunya.

Bersama Eduard dan Raivis, adik yang paling disayanginya. Dan yang paling penting dia bisa menghabiskan hari ini bersama Feliks, orang yang paling berarti untuknya.

Orang yang paling disayanginya.

_Aku berterima kasih padamu sinterklas dan juga pada dewa di atas sana…karena memberikanku kesempatan melewatkan natal dalam kebahagiaan seperti ini. _

_Akan kupastikan ini menjadi natal indah yang akan terus terulang setiap tahunnya._

_

* * *

_**Greece/Japan**

Heracles memandangi kekasihnya, seorang pemuda Jepang bernama Honda Kiku yang sedang sibuk menghias pohon natal di rumahnya. Pohon itu sangat indah, dihiasi dengan berbagai lampu, dan hiasan-hiasan lainnya.

Sadar kalau Heracles daritadi memperhatikannya, Kiku berbalik dan bertanya dengan sopan, "Ada apa Greece-san? Daritadi kau terus memandangiku"

Heracles menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengusap kucing yang ada di pelukannya. "Aku hanya…merasa kau itu bukan orang yang percaya natal…" katanya.

"Karena aku memang tidak percaya, bagaimanapun aku bukan kristiani" kata Kiku. "Aku merayakannya hanya sekedar untuk bersenang-senang"

"Hmmm…" kata Heracles sambil tetap mengusap kucingnya. "Kalau begitu kau percaya dengan sinterklas yang datang memberikan hadiah kepada para anak baik?" tanyanya.

"Antara percaya dan tidak…" kata Kiku. Sejujurnya dia percaya, tapi dia tidak mau Heracles menganggapnya bodoh dengan masih mempercayai hal-hal konyol untuk anak-anak semacam itu.

"Kalau begitu…" Heracles meletakkan kucing di pangkuannyadi sebelahnya, berjalan hingga dia berada di belakang Kiku dan memeluknya dengan lembut, membuat wajah Kiku bersemu merah.

"G…Greece-san?" tanya Kiku.

"Seandainya sinterklas mengabulkan permintaanmu apa yang ingin kau minta padanya?" tanya Heracles.

"Eh? Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa" kata Kiku.

"Benarkah?" tanya Heracles sambil mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Kiku.

Kiku menghela napas. "Baiklah aku…" dia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Heracles. Setelah mendengarnya, Heracles tersenyum dan mencium bibir Kiku lembut.

_Kalau sinterklas mengabulkan permohonanku, aku ingin bisa terus melewatkan natal bersamamu, Greece-san…_

_

* * *

_**Sweden/Finland**

"Hanatamago! Jangan ambil itu! Itu hadiah jerk Arthur untukku!"jerit Peter sambil berlari mengejar seekor anak anjing yang menggigit sebuah kado yang dihiasi sebuah pita berwarna putih polos yang indah.

Tino tertawa melihat pemandangan itu, melihat Peter berlari mengejar seekor anak anjing…tak tahu kenapa…terasa sangat lucu.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang meraih Hanatamago, mengangkatnya dari lantai, dan mengambil hadiah yang digigit anak anjing itu, membuat anak anjing itu mendengking pelan.

"Papa!" seru Peter begitu dia melihat Berwarld berhasil mengamankan Hanatamago dan juga hadiah dari Arthur.

Berwarld hanya memandang datar sebelum mengulurkan tangannya dan menyerahkan kado pemberian Arthur kepada Peter yang mengambilnya dengan riang dan kembali berlari ke arah pohon natal yang sedang dihias Tino untuk meletakkan kado yang dibawanya ke sana.

Tino memandang suaminya itu saat dia mendatangi mereka dan tersenyum. Dia suka…saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dimana keluarganya berkumpul dan dia bisa berbahagia. Tidak ada peperangan, tidak ada darah, hanya ada kehangatan.

Tino merasa dirinya begitu beruntung, dia memiliki semua orang yang dia inginkan. Seorang suami yang baik, seorang anak yang manis, saudara-saudara yang selalu membuatnya bahagia…dan bahkan para masyarakat yang setia padanya.

Dia tidak akan berhenti berterima kasih pada siapa pun di atas sana karena sudah memberikan keberuntungan begitu besar untuknya.

Memandangi Peter yang sekarang duduk dengan riang di atas sofa sambil menonton televisi dengan Hanatamago di pangkuannya dan Berwarld yang sedang menerima telepon dari Mathias mengabarkan kedatangan mereka untuk natal besok, Tino merasa semakin bahagia.

_Sinterklas…kalau kau ingin memberikanku hadiah…tahun ini aku hanya meminta satu hal…_

_Biarkan hal seperti ini terjadi lagi tahun depan dan seterusnya…_

_

* * *

_**Denmark/Norway (Human name used : Denmark: Mathias, Norway: Nicole)**

"NICOLE!NICOLE!"

Pemuda Norwegia itu menghela napas frustasi dan berbalik untuk melihat kekasihnya yang menyebalkan, pemuda Denmark berambut pirang itu.

"Apa, Mathias?" tanya Nicole datar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk hadiah natal?" tanya Mathias dengan riang.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi lebih tenang" kata Nicole datar.

"Itu tidak mungkin, yang lain?" tanya Mathias dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada apa pun yang bisa kau berikan padaku" kata Nicole datar sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya memasukkan baju yang akan mereka bawa untuk melewatkan natal di Swedia bersama Berwarld dan Tino.

"Eh~Nicole! Masa tidak ada yang kau inginkan untuk natal?" seru Mathias.

"Aku hanya menginginkan ketenangan darimu" kata Nicole. "Tidak ada hal lain selain itu"

Mathias memandang Nicole dengan tatapan memelas. "Benar~Kau tidak ingin hadiah natal lain?" tanyanya.

"Ya" kata Nicole. "Kau bisa berikan apa saja untukku tahun ini meskipun…" Nicole menggumamkan sesuatu dengan pelan.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Mathias.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Cepat! Berikan baju yang mau kau bawa! Kalau tidak segera beres-beres kita akan kalang kabut besok!" seru Nicole pada Mathias.

_Hal yang paling kuinginkan di dunia ini hanyalah bisa berada di sampingmu dan melewatkan natal bersamamu setiap tahunnya, Mathias…_

_

* * *

_**Austria/ Hungary (Pairing hetero OTP saya…XD)**

Elizaveta berjalan di koridor rumah Roderich saat tiba-tiba saja telinganya menangkap sebuah melodi yang sangat indah, denting piano indah yang menghipnotisnya dan menggiringnya ke arah ruang musik.

Di ruang musik, dia melihat Roderich, duduk di depan kursi pianonya, tangannya menari dengan begitu lincah dan indah di atas tuts-tuts piano, membuat tuts-tuts piano itu menghasilkan sebuah melodi indah. Elizaveta memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar di ambang pintu ruang musik itu. Menikmati permainan silent night yang dimainkan oleh Roderich.

Tiba-tiba permainan piano itu terhenti. Elizaveta segera membuka matanya dan melihat kalau Roderich sudah berbalik dan sekarang menatap ke arahnya. Melihat tatapan mata biru Roderich, entah kenapa wajah Hungary langsung bersemu merah.

"Ro… Roderich…" gumam Elizaveta.

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiri di sana?" tanya Roderich.

"Eh?" tanya Hungary bingung.

Roderich tersenyum dan menepuk bagian kosong di kursi pianonya, tepat di sampingnya. "Aku sudah menyediakan tempat untukmu"

Elizaveta tersenyum dan berjalan masuk. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya hingga dia duduk di samping Roderich dengan kepalanya tersandar di bahu Roderich.

"Mainkan lagi lagu itu, Roderich…" gumam Elizaveta. "Aku suka mendengarnya"

Roderich tersenyum dan kembali memainkan pianonya, kembali menciptakan melodi indah yang menghangatkan hati Elizaveta di malam natal yang dingin di Austria ini.

"Hei, Eliza…" kata Roderich sambil tetap memainkan pianonya. "Apa yang kau inginkan untuk hadiah natal tahun ini?"

Elizaveta menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apapun OK, aku tidak perlu hal khusus" katanya.

_Karena yang kuinginkan hanyalah bisa mendengarkan permainan pianomu yang menghangatkan hati ini setiap tahunnya…_

_

* * *

_**Switzerland/Liechtenstein (Human name used: Liechtenstein:Lily)**

Lily sedang sibuk memasak di dapur sementara kakaknya, Vash sibuk mengatur pohon natal dan berbagai urusan natal lainnya.

Setelah selesai memasak, Lily mendatangi kakaknya. "Kak Vash…kau sudah selesai? Kalau kau terlambat tidur…bisa-bisa besok kita terlambat ke gereja…" kata Lily.

"Sebentar lagi, Lily…" kata Vash sambil menggantung hiasan pohon terakhir. "Nah selesai"

Lily tersenyum. "Kalau begitu cepatlah tidur kak Vash…" katanya.

"Hei, Lily…" kata Vash.

"Ya?" tanya Lily sambil tersenyum manis.

"Maaf ya…aku tidak memberimu hadiah tahun ini…" kata Vash. "Tahun ini aku begitu sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan sampai lupa mencarikan hadiah untukmu"

Lily kembali tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa kok kak Vash. Lagian aku juga tidak terlalu butuh hadiah…" katanya. Dia pun langsung berjalan ke arah kakaknya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kakaknya.

"Bagaimana? Kakak bisa melakukannya?" tanya Lily.

Vash terlihat tertegun sesaat sebelum tersenyum. "Tentu saja bisa. Dengan senang hati akan kukabulkan permintaan putri kecilku" katanya sambil membungkuk dan mencium pipi Lily lembut, membuat Lily tersenyum semakin manis.

_Hadiah yang kuminta dari kak Vash hanya satu. Teruslah menjadi kakak yang selalu menyayangiku dan tetaplah berada di sisiku…tidak peduli berapa kali pun natal yang akan kita lalui bersama…_

_

* * *

_**Hongkong/Taiwan (Saya pakai nama negara aja soalnya saya gak tau human name yang pantas buat mereka berdua)**

Hongkong dan Taiwan sedang berjalan-jalan di kota, menikmati salju yang berjatuhan menerpa tubuh mereka.

"Indah sekali ya…salju jatuh di malam natal seperti ini…" kata Taiwan sambil menyibak rambut cokelat panjangnya.

Hongkong hanya mengangguk pelan, tidak mengatakan apa pun.

"Hei Hongkong…" kata Taiwan. "Apa ada hal yang kau harapkan bisa kau minta dari sinterklas?"

"Tidak ada, lagian sinterklas itu tidak nyata" kata Hongkong datar.

"Eh~apa itu? Tidak punya romantisme sama sekali" kata Taiwan sambil mendengus pada Hongkong.

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang ingin kau harapkan sinterklas berikan padamu?" tanya Hongkong.

Mendengar pertanyaan Hongkong, wajah Taiwan langsung bersemu merah. "A…aku hanya berharap sinterklas selalu menjaga kak China, Japan, dan South Korea. Aku ingin kelak bisa berkumpul lagi bersama mereka" kata Taiwan.

"Hmmm…sepertinya kok kamu tidak jujur ya…" kata Hongkong.

"Apa sih! Aku tidak berbohong tahu! Ayo jalan lagi! Nanti hadiah-hadiah bagus keburu terjual dan aku tidak bisa mengirim hadiah yang bagus untuk kak China, Japan, dan South Korea!" seru Taiwan sambil berjalan pergi, diiringi oleh Hongkong.

Mereka tidak sadar kalau sebenarnya mereka mengharapkan hal yang sama…

_Biarkan aku kembali melewati natal dengan berjalan di tengah salju ini bersamanya…_

_

* * *

_**Malay/Nesia (Human name used: Malay:Ridho, Nesia:Reza)**

Reza sedang sibuk menghias pohon natal di rumahnya sementara Ridho menggantungkan berbagai hiasan-hiasan lain di sekitar ruang tamu.

"Hei Ridho…" kata Reza.

"Apa?" tanya Ridho datar, sama sekali tidak berpaling dari pekerjaan yang dilakukannya.

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu untuk natal?" tanya Reza dengan gugup sambil berdoa sementara adiknya itu tidak meminta sesuatu yang mahal-mahal. Dia sedang mengalami kantong kering alias bangkrut.

"Tidak. Kalaupun ada, kakak tidak akan bisa membelikannya. Kakak kan miskin" kata Ridho sambil turun dari tangga dan melipat tangga itu.

Wajah Reza langsung bersemu merah. "Ka…kau~ kau tidak usah mengatakan hal sekejam itu!" seru Reza.

"Memang kenyataannya kakak miskin, kan?" tanya Ridho. "Setiap awal bulan sibuk belanja ini dan itu yang sama sekali tidak penting, akhir bulan kau berhutang ke sana kemari hanya supaya bisa makan"

"I…itu benar…" gumam Reza. "TAPI KAU KAN TIDAK PERLU MENGATAKANNYA SEGAMBLANG ITU!"

"Terserahlah. Aku juga tidak butuh hadiah…" kata Ridho. "Hanya membuang-buang uang saja…lebih baik kau simpan uangmu untuk sesuatu yang lebih berguna"

Reza merengut dan kembali menghias pohon natalnya. Ridho memandang kakaknya itu sebelum tersenyum dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Hah? Kamu bilang apa?" tanya Reza.

"Bukan apa-apa. Bukan hal penting…" kata Ridho sambil melenggang membawa tangga lipat yang tadi digunakannya ke gudang, meninggalkan Reza yang memandang adiknya itu dengan bingung.

_Aku tidak perlu hadiah natal. Sinterklas sudah memberikan hadiah terbaik yang bisa kuminta._

_Dia memberikan kakak untukku_

_

* * *

_**Author note:**

**Hola, seperti biasa, fanfic multiple oneshot dengan multiple pairings. Kali ini suasana natal…tapi karena saya orang Islam…maklumi saja kalau ada beberapa event natal yang salah atau gak tepat, karena nyatanya kan saya memang tidak merayakan natal…jadi saya gak tau event natal itu tuh kayak gimana.**

**Tadinya saya cuma mau bikin satu chapter aja. Tapi pairingnya banyak banget…sehingga akhirnya saya bagi jadi dua bagian. Chapter kedua semuanya adalah chapter buat pairing OTP saya macam SpaMano, GerIta, PruCan, NethereNesia, dan jelas…USUK saya tercinta.**

**Posting chapter selanjutnya tergantung mood saya. Kalau selesainya cepat…mungkin besok sudah kuposting…kalau nggak mungkin molor sampai tanggal 26 Desember atau lebih…tapi insya allah saya usahakan selesai pas tanggal 25 Desember biar sesuai dengan event natalnya sendiri.**

**Oke sekian aja informasi dari saya…yang paling penting berikan review kalian ya…dan merry Christmas buat yang merayakannya!**

**Sekian.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nethere/Nesia (Human name used: Nethere: William, Nesia: Reza)**

Reza sedang sibuk mengurus persiapan pesta natal di rumahnya, menghias pohon natal, mengatur undangan yang hadir, mengundang adik-adiknya, dan menyiapkan berbagai hadiah natal saat William datang menghambur ke dalam rumahnya.

"REZA!" seru William riang.

Reza menghela napas sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Mau apa William? Pesta natalnya baru dimulai malam ini, kan?" tanya Reza sambil menumpuk kado untuk adik-adiknya di bawah pohon natal.

"Aku hanya ingin jadi orang pertama yang bisa merayakan natal bersamamu" kata William.

"Oh ya?" tanya Reza sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

William memandang tangan Reza yang terulur itu dengan bingung. "Apa?"

"Hadiah natal, William. Aku sudah memberitahumu kalau kau mau menghadiri pesta natalku kau harus membawa hadiah natal kan?" kata Reza.

"Ah iya" kata William sambil menjatuhkan tas ransel besar yang dibawanya. "Itu hadiah natal untuk semua saudaramu. Dan untuk hadiah natalmu…" Dia menjatuhkan sebuah buket tulip merah dan putih di tangan Reza.

"Bunga~" tanya Reza, terlihat kecewa karena hadiah natalnya bukanlah hadiah yang bisa dipakai, dimakan, atau pun dijual balik.

William yang melihat ekspresi kekecewaan Reza tertawa pelan. "Bercanda, hadiah natalmu juga ada di dalam tas, kok. Itu hadiah tambahan untukmu" katanya.

Reza merengut mendengar kalau William mempermaikannya, dia segera meggenggam erat buket bunga tulip yang diberikan William dan berdiri. Dia segera berjalan ke arah William dan mencium pipi pemuda Belanda itu lembut.

"Terima kasih, William" bisik Reza setelah melepaskan ciumannya di pipi William. "Sekarang lebih baik kau membantuku menghias rumah" katanya sambil berjalan pergi untuk menaruh buket bunga William ke dalam vas.

William tersenyum sambil mengusap pipinya dan berjalan menyusul Reza, tapi tidak sebelum dia menggantungkan sebuah kartu di pohon natal yang baru saja dihias Reza.

_Bunga tulip berarti cinta yang sempurna._

_Itulah arti keberadaanmu untukku, Reza. Kau penyempurna bagiku. Penyempurna kebahagiaanku, penyempurna hatiku, dan penyempurna hidupku._

_Bisakah kita melewatkan hari-hari natal seperti ini di tahun-tahun berikutnya?_

_Berdua. Hanya ditemani dengan cinta dan tawamu._

_Kalau itu bisa terwujud, sinterklas memberikan hadiah yang kuinginkan._

_Cinta dan kehangatanmu. Itulah hadiah yang selama ini kuinginkan._

_Merry Christmas my lovely Reza._

_Ik hou van Jov._

_

* * *

_**Australia/Nesia (Human name used : Aussie: Jack, Nesia: Reza)**

Reza sedang sibuk menghias pohon natal di rumah Jack di Australia, sementara Jack asyik bersenang-senang di kolam renang dengan koala peliharaannya (setahu author, natal di Australia terjadi di musim panas).

"Hey, Jack?" tanya Reza yang duduk-duduk di tepi kolam renang sambil menghirup es tehnya setelah menyelasaikan semua pekerjaan natalnya.

"Ya?" tanya Jack yang masih asyik berenang di kolam renangnya.

"Apa hadiah natal yang kau inginkan sinterklas berikan padamu?" tanya Reza.

"Tidak ada" kata Jack enteng sambil keluar dari kolam renang dan duduk di samping Reza sambil mengeringkan tubuhnya.

"Eh, kau tidak percaya sinterklas akan mengabulkannya?" tanya Reza.

"Kebalikannya" kata Jack sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak perlu sinterklas memberiku hadiah karena dia sudah memberikan hadiah yang selama ini kuinginkan"

"Eh, begitukah? Hadiah apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Reza penasaran.

"Hmmm…" Jack terlihat berpikir keras. "Rahasia" katanya sambil berjalan pergi ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan Reza sendirian.

"EH? JACK? BERITAHU AKU!" seru Reza sambil ikut menyusul Jack ke dalam rumah pemuda Australia itu.

_Sinterklas sudah memberikan apa yang kuinginkan, Reza._

_Dia mengizinkan aku berada di sisimu. Sesuai dengan permintaanku._

_Aku ingin terus berada di sisimu untuk seterusnya. Terus melihat tawamu dan senyummu. Juga selalu merasakan cintamu dan hangat tubuhmu._

_Itu hadiah natal terindah yang selalu kuinginkan setiap tahunnya._

_

* * *

_**Germany/N. Italy**

"Feliciano! Cepat sedikit! Kalau tidak kita bisa terlambat ke gereja!" seru Ludwig sambil berdiri di depan pintu sebuah toko.

"Veveve~" tidak lama kemudian Feliciano keluar dengan sebuah kantong kertas berisi boneka kucing yang ingin dijadikannya hadiah untuk Kiku.

Saat itu mereka sedang berbelanja hadiah natal untuk keluarga dan semua sahabat mereka. Tapi ternyata memilih hadiah natal memang bukan perkara mudah. Hingga tanpa mereka sadari hari sudah gelap dan salju juga sudah mulai kembali turun.

Feliciano berjalan dengan riang di bawah salju sementara Ludwig mengikuti dengan tenang di belakangnya.

Tiba-tiba mereka melihat seorang model sinterklas sedang membagi-bagikan hadiah kepada anak-anak. Feliciano tersenyum dan berbalik untuk memandang Ludwig.

"Hei, Ludwig, apa kau pernah mendapat hadiah natal?" tanya Feliciano.

"Ya" kata Ludwig sambil memikirkan timbunan hadiah yang diberikan Gilbert padanya, yang sebagian besar sebenarnya barang-barang yang tidak berguna. "Dan semuanya tidak berguna"

"Eh? Termasuk hadiahku?" tanya Feli dengan sedih.

"Hadiahmu itu hanya pajangan saja, kan? Tidak ada gunanya…secara langsung" kata Ludwig. "Tapi aku suka dengan hadiahmu" lanjutnya sambil mengusap rambut cokelat Feliciano.

Feliciano tersenyum dan langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Ludwig. "Kalau begitu hadiah apa yang paling kau inginkan, ve~" tanyanya pada Ludwig.

"Tidak ada yang kuinginkan secara khusus tahun ini. Hadiah apa pun akan kuterima" kata Ludwig, lalu dia menggumamkan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan.

"Ve~kamu bilang apa, Ludwig?" tanya Feliciano.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo, cepat lepaskan aku. Nanti kita terlambat ke gereja bukannya kau sudah menunggu-nunggu sekali kesempatan pergi ke gereja ini?" tanya Ludwig.

Feliciano segera melepaskan Ludwig dan berjalan sambil tersenyum manis. Mereka berdua segera meneruskan langkah mereka di tengah salju musim dingin di German itu sambil bergandengan tangan.

_Hadiah natal yang paling kuinginkan setiap tahunnya hanya satu. Aku ingin kau tetap ada di sisiku, mencintaiku selamanya, Feliciano._

_

* * *

_**Prussia/Canada**

Malam itu Gilbert dan Matthew sedang asyik berjalan-jalan di pusat pertokoan kota Ottawa, menikmati salju sambil sekalian belanja hadiah-hadiah natal untuk keluarga dan sahabat-sahabat mereka. Mereka benar-benar terlihat mesra, layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran…yah…mereka memang pacaran sih…

Saat mereka sedang berjalan-jalan itulah, ada sebuah toko yang mengumandangkan lagu silent night, mereka berdua segera berhenti untuk mendengarkan lagu itu.

"Silent night…benar-benar lagu yang indah ya" kata Matthew sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Gilbert.

"Begitukah? Aku yang awesome ini terlalu sering mendengarnya. Setiap tahun si Eliza yang gak awesome itu pasti meminta Roderich memainkan lagu gak awesome ini" kata Gilbert sambil mengandeng tangan Matthew.

"Memang indah…apalagi kalau kak Roderich yang memainkannya…" kata Matthew. "Lagu ini jadi semakin indah…"

"Kau suka sekali dengan lagu silent night yang gak awesome ini ya…" kata Gilbert.

"Gak juga sih…hanya saja…lagu ini benar-benar menunjukkan semangat natal. Gak banyak lagu seperti itu…" kata Matthew.

"Kau suka sekali dengan lagu-lagu natal?" tanya Gilbert lagi saat mereka kembali berjalan pergi.

"Ehm…lumayan, tapi…" wajah Matthew bersemu merah dan dia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Gilbert. Mendengar perkataan Matthew, Gilbert kelihatan terpana sejenak sebelum tersenyum lebar.

"Dengan senang hati, Mattie…" kata Gilbert sambil memeluk dan mencium bibir kekasihnya itu dengan lembut di tengah salju yang berjatuhan.

_Lagu natal terindah yang pernah kudengar adalah saat kau memainkan biolamu di rumah papa saat kita pertama kali bertemu…saat aku masih kecil dulu. Aku merasakan sejak mendengar permainan biolamu itu… aku ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi._

_Maukah memainkan biola itu sekali lagi untukku? Dengan penuh cinta dan kehangatan darimu…_

_Itu akan menjadi hadiah natal terindah seumur hidupku._

_

* * *

_**Spain/Romano**

"TOMATO BASTARD JANGAN MAKAN ADONAN KUE ITU! ITU BELUM DIPANGGANG! KAU BISA SAKIT, TAHU!" seru Lovino marah pada Antonio yang asyik mencelupkan jarinya ke dalam adonan cookies di meja dapur dan memakannya.

Saat itu mereka berdua sedang memasak makanan untuk pesta natal yang akan dihadiri oleh semua nation yang mereka undang. Tapi baru juga sebentar, mereka sudah membuat kekacauan di dapur karena Lovino marah-marah dengan berbagai sebab kepada Antonio.

"SUDAH, TOMATO BASTARD! KAU DIAM SAJA DI LUAR! BIARKAN AKU MEMASAK DENGAN TENANG!" seru Lovino yang pada akhirnya kehabisan kesabaran dan mengusir Antonio keluar dapur.

Akhirnya tanpa gangguan Antonio, Lovino berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dia melirik keluar dapur untuk melihat Antonio yang sekarang sibuk menghias rumah dengan berbagai hiasan natal yang mereka miliki.

_Apa tadi aku terlalu keras ya padanya?_ Pikir Lovino sambil tetap memandangi sosok Antonio. _Ah tapi itu salahnya sendiri. _Dia pun kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya memasak di dapur.

Akhirnya setelah semua makanan selesai dimasak, Lovino berjalan keluar dari dapur untuk meletakkan kue-kue yang dibuat ke ruang tamu sekalian untuk menanyakan apa makanan yang diinginkan oleh Antonio untuk pesta natal ini.

"Hei Tomato-bastard, ada makanan khusus yang kau inginkan tahun ini?" tanya Lovino sambil meletakkan toples berisi cookies cokelat yang dibuatnya ke atas meja tamu.

Antonio memandang Lovino dengan pandangan kosong sejenak sebelum sebuah seringai iblis muncul di bibirnya. Dia segera berjalan ke arah Lovino dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

Mendengar perkataan Antonio, wajah Lovino langsung merah padam, lebih merah dari tomat yang biasa dimakan oleh mereka berdua. "Ka…kau~ Dasar tomato bastard!" seru Lovino.

"Jadi? Bolehkah aku meminta itu, mi tomato?" tanya Antonio dengan senyuman lebar terpasang di wajahnya.

Wajah Lovino tetap merah padam saat dia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Antonio langsung menarik Lovino hingga dia duduk di pangkuannya dan mencium bibir Lovino dengan lembut.

_Aku ingin kau memberikan ciumanmu untukku di malam natal ini dan seterusnya._

_Karena rasa bibirmu adalah hal terenak yang pernah kurasakan. _

_Ciumanmu dan cintamu…itulah hadiah natal terbaik untukku, Lovino._

_

* * *

_**At last…my favorite OTP forever and ever…USUK XD**

Arthur sedang sibuk mengamati sebuah mantel berwarna cokelat tua di sebuah toko saat tiba-tiba…

"IGGY! IGGY! Lihat deh jaket ini! Keren banget! Pasti cocok dipakai sama sang hero ini!" seru Alfred sambil memperlihatkan sebuah jaket berwarna cokelat tua kepada Arthur.

Arthur menghela napas frustasi. "You git! Kita ke sini bukan nyari hadiah natal buat kamu! Kita ke sini buat nyari hadiah buat kak Scotland!" seru Arthur.

"Jadi kamu gak bakal membelikan aku jaket ini?" tanya Alfred dengan tatapan memelas.

"Nggak!" seru Arthur pendek sebelum kembali berjalan untuk melihat-lihat pakaian lain.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka menemukan semua hadiah yang mereka butuhkan untuk semua keluarga mereka dan mereka pun berjalan menikmati pemandangan kota London yang diselimuti salju di musim dingin ini.

"Hei, Iggy, kamu percaya sinterklas?" tanya Alfred pada kekasihnya yang berjalan di sampingnya itu.

"Nggak" jawab Arthur dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Eh, percaya hantu dan peri tapi gak percaya sinterklas? Orang aneh…" kata Alfred.

"Dasar hamburger-shit sialan! Sinterklas bukan makhluk gaib tahu! Itu hanya khayalan anak-anak!" seru Arthur pada Alfred sambil memukul kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau begitu…" Alfred memandang ke sebelahnya, ke arah sebuah gereja yang sekarang diterangi dengan lampu-lampu hias dan dipenuhi oleh orang-orang. "…Apa kau pernah mengharapkan sesuatu pada sinterklas?" tanya Alfred.

"Tidak" kata Arthur pendek. "Aku tak percaya harapan. Aku lebih suka berusaha mewujudkannya dengan tanganku sendiri"

"Satu pun?" tanya Alfred.

"Iya" tanya Arthur.

"Orang tua yang membosankan" kata Alfred sambil berlari meninggalkan Arthur.

"Ka…kau~ dasar hamburger shit! Kembali ke sini kau!" seru Arthur.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Alfred dan Arthur untuk menghentikan kejar-kejaran konyol mereka. Kini mereka berdua duduk dengan tenang di sebuah bangku taman.

"Serius, Iggy. Adakah harapan yang pernah dikabulkan sinterklas untukmu?" tanya Alfred.

"Ada…" gumam Arthur pelan.

"Eh, ada? Apa harapanmu? Beritahu, beritahu aku!" seru Alfred dengan antusias.

"Tidak mau" seru Arthur.

"Beritahu aku!" seru Alfred.

"Tidak!" seru Arthur.

Mata Alfred langsung berkaca-kaca. "Hiks…Iggy jahat~" ratap Alfred.

Arthur menghela napas dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Alfred. Begitu selesai, dia langsung memalingkan muka dengan wajah memerah. Dan Alfred hanya terpana sebelum sebuah senyum lembut tersungging di bibirnya dan dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk Arthur.

"Harapan yang indah, Iggy…dan aku akan berusaha mewujudkannya" kata Alfred. "…Aku mencintaimu, Iggy…"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Alfred…" kata Arthur sebelum mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

_Aku hanya pernah berharap sebanyak dua kali dan hanya mengharapkan dua hal saja, Alfred._

_Harapanku yang pertama pada sinterklas adalah agar dia mengembalikanmu padaku setelah revolusi itu. Agar dia bisa…kembali membawamu ke sisiku._

_Dan harapanku yang terakhir adalah harapan yang selalu kusampaikan pada sinterklas setiap aku menghabiskan natal bersamamu…_

_Aku ingin kau selalu mencintaiku…menyayangiku…dan berada di sisiku._

_Karena hadiah yang paling kuinginkan di atas apa pun juga…_

_Adalah pelukan, ciuman, dan cintamu, Alfred…_

_

* * *

_**Author note:**

**And this is the end from this fanfic.**

**Bagus nggak? Atau malah tambah jelek? Sorry banget kalau para pairingnya kurang romantis ya…sense romance saya lagi rada-rada error…dan saya juga bukan orang romantis sih…jadilah sense romance itu susah banget buat masuk ke otak saya.**

**And so sorry kalau Aussie/Nesianya rada aneh…soalnya baru pertama kali bikin pairing itu. Maklum seumur-umur selalu bikin pairing melayucest ato Nethere/Nesia doang jadi gak tahu gimana seharusnya pairing Aussie/Nesia itu.**

**Akhir kata…saya mau meminta review dan pendapat kalian soal fanfic saya ini.**

**Dan terakhir…merry Christmas, buat siapa pun yang merayakannya. Semoga natal tahun ini menyenangkan ya…**

**Sekian. Love you all.**


End file.
